Talk:Maya
Magic caster As said on the main page that the book she carries is related to her skills. My best guess she takes Sirening to a higher level by useing it's effects as caster magic. Think about pointing your hand at something and it going up in a flaming bang. I... I am the King! 21:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) If she's anything like the Siren in the first, then she will more likely be the "rogue" class since Lilith playstyle was very ambush oriented. I hope Maya remains the same way Thiefenz 00:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC) There's a picture of her with her hand extended and an explosion happening nearby, I think it's on her page. Maybe she's an AoE caster sort of thing? 18:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing her abilities have something to do with illusion if her name has anything to do with her abilities. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maya_(illusion) a controller, not a phaser See here. Dämmerung 18:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It is speculated that Steele is a controller. Could Maya's ability be closer to that? 19:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't see that on Talk:Commandant Steele. Where? Dämmerung 19:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have no idea. I was doing lots of web surfing after seeing the Sirenpage. I saw someone talking about how Steele was using a different kind of ability than Lilith (that she must be a Siren). Actualy, I used that as an excuse to try to get to the bottom of it all. 07:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I do not remember the actual wording but the forum (or wherever) was talking about how Steele was controlling(my word) the vault key and had the same tattoos. 08:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, now we know: rather than phasewalk herself, she phaselocks others. New skilltrees are Motion (incl. the skills Accelerate, Inertia, Kinetic Reflection, Suspension, and Ward), Harmony (Elated, Mind's Eye, Recompense, Res, Sweet Release, and Wreck), and Cataclysm (nothing but suggestive icons so far). The new skill names have a refreshing lack of sexism, too: no more "Diva" "Grrl Power" "Intuition" "Hard To Get" etc. Dämmerung 19:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) New images I uploaded two new images of Maya taken from the Launch Date Trailer. I noticed that the article has a protection level of sysop-only, so I'm leaving this message to bring your attention to the images in case you want to add them. The images are File:Maya4.jpg and File:Maya5.jpg. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skill I know her skill is a Phaselock 18:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of phaselock it is more controlled then phasewalk which only makes u move fast and kill a few people or do little damage i mean just moving your hand and making your enimes like a ragdoll is awesome and probably can be used anytime u want and a shorter cool down like 10 seconds sounds good I was just wondering about the skill immolate. If it changes your bullets to fire elemental damage during "fight for your life", would that not mean that you wouldn't be able to get a second wind from an enemy with a fire affinity or have extreme problems getting one? I'd been thinking about this for a while. MyWetDream (talk) 20:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) : It adds them to your your bullets, not change. So at skill level 5, you would be doing 100% bullet damage and 50% fire damage. 21:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Class mods Two class mods seen in the gameplay videos, Cat and Rebounding Warder. The Cat class mod is based on Motion skill tree and Rebounding Warder is from the Harmony skill tree(speculation from gameplay).MyWetDream 13:43, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : The Gunzerker's preview video shows another Siren role (I'm hesitant to call it a "class mod" yet, having seen no trace of such in any preview), "Banshee." Dämmerung 06:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) : New gameplay video shows class mod item on the ground, so its safe to say they are class mods.MyWetDream 13:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) please review new zer0 and axton gameplays for more stuffs. great job kids. 14:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Spelling mistakes In the "Cataclysm tree" section there are a couple of spelling mistakes and I can't edit anything here: "Immolate - Adds fire damage to all shots fired while in "Fire for your Life." The addition Fire Damage is based on the Damage of the weapon you're firing." > should be "Fight" "Cloud Kill - Shooting an enemy creates a lingering Acid cloud, dealing constant corrosive Damage to enemies who touch it. Only on Acid cloud can be active at a time." > should be "one" And on "Flicker" and "Helios" there's no space between the skill name and the dash (Helios- instead of Helios -) Also under Flicker the word cause is spelt "csuse" Bryce2266 23:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Cheers! :noted. FryDammit! 21:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, this isn't a _spelling_ error, but i don't see a better place to note this mistake: link from her "Reaper" skill leads to Reaper pistol from BL1 and not to http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Reaper_%28skill%29 : 14:18, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::It should be resolved now. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) For those that want to add information/know her backstory until someone finds out her stuff The area where Echo thingies pertaining to her back story is in the Exploitation Annex. 04:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I added a link to a video that details the exact echo locations in the Trivia Section Lhl (talk) 20:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) About Trivia Wikias seem to go accept everything someone thinks might be an possible allusion to something, but don't you think, that it is sometimes just b*llsh**? "Rise from your grave"- a catchy line for every necromancer that MUST be an allusion to some decades old game that noone knows, according to some contributor? Without further confirmation, it is like stating: "Someone greeds the player with "Hello", says "goodbye" when he departs, and has a moptop-haircut- that's SO clearly a reference to the Beatles!!!" It's ridiculous, isn't it? -.- (So, to include a question: Why is such "trivia" accepted, if the "facts" are no clear allusions(The affromentioned sentence is pretty "common" in fantasy/games, while other allusions are clearly meant to be one and thus have the "right" to be on the wiki)? A very fair point. Removed the far-fetched reference about the Res tooltip. One coincidental matching line does not a reference make. To answer the question above: It is "accepted" because it is a wiki and everybody can edit it, no matter how silly their points or facts are. 17:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Is it really such so farfetched that it's a reference to such an old game as Altered Beast, when one of Salvador's class mods is, in fact, Altered Beast? Graves (talk) 17:21, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Shaun of the Dead reference, If you look at 4. on this page. The phrase "fried gold" originally came from "Spaced" 00:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So, regarding the bounty on her head, is it just me or does Maya actually have the highest bounty and not Salvador like his page says.(EDIT: Forgot Gaige has a higher bounty, but Salvador's trivia should probably get a looksee)Zunrin (talk) 18:21, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Zunrin Vandalism I noticed that this page is getting attacked alot. I think a semi-lock is called for is it isnt there already. Trivia: quotes So no one has added any of her in-game quotes, like with the other BL2 vault hunters. Gonna go ahead and get that started. 03:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Maya Quotes (extra) Dont know how to edit the actual wiki-page on maya ,but you are missing a few quotes. Can't recall exactly but when you stand still/pause the game for a long period of time, maya says: "Im all for meditation, but this is ridiculous" ,i think she also has another quote when paused (or a variation). 18:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Formatting fail I have a few more quotes to add, but I don't know how to get the spacing right when adding a new quote section. I have quotes for her "When Downed" and "When Getting a Second Wind", but neither such section exists yet. I'd really like to know how to format these things myself, so I can edit more freely. For referance, the quotes are (Downed) "Wrong...Move...", (Second WInd) "And now, YOU will fall!" and (Second Wind) Now I'm ANGRY!" AkuTenshiiZero (talk) 02:35, October 26, 2012 (UTC) The headings in the quote section are just bold text. For normal use you can create headings with the drop down menu at the top of the screen, to the left of the 'Align left' button. Spikitiger (talk) 09:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Maya's complete sayings and quotes Why remove some of them and leave others at random? Not sure why we would remove quotes at random, rather than making a complete list, like with characters liks Axton. This existed before it was randomly edited down: Killing an enemy *That must'a hurt! *hehe...(quietly) *He won't make it *So it goes... *Bed time! *Well that's that! *HA! (In a mocking tone) *Blam! *Farewell! *Bye now! *Another one down! *You should ALL be running! (After killing several enemies in quick succession) *Fear me, bitches! *Looks like my training is paying off! Switching seat'''s *This seat is sticky. Why is it sticky? *Switch please. *May I have that spot? '''Using a grenade *Got something for ya! *Explosives out! *Explosives! Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Comin through! *Whoa! *Moron! *Roadkill! Critical Kill *Criticaaal! *Unexpected... *Interesting reaction... *Strangely satisfying. Phaselocking an enemy *Stay still! *Enough! *Silence! *Shut UP! *You will die.. *Hold still! *Please stop *QUIET! *Stay put! *Calm down! *Stop struggling! *You, stop. *You won't enjoy this *This will hurt! *Hold it! Killing an enemy while phaselocked *I love my powers! *That was awesome! *Cool! Status effect *Ugh, slag! *(Spitting noises) Comparing items *Hmm... *Which is superior? *There are pros and cons to both... Completing a challenge *Fantastic! *Great! *How bout' that? While attempting fast travel while another user is in a menu *No rush *Take your time With Handsome Jack's voice *This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious. Idle *I remember what the Head Monk said right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you still have so much left to learn." I imagine he would have continued talking, had I not pulled the trigger. *This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey. *Twenty seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing. *I'm all for meditation, but this is ridiculous. Sayantsi (talk) 21:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thee is at least one missing from the Idle list. I just heard it, and it's long~ish. I don't remember quite how it went unfortunately. Something like "Through Meditation, I can see all of the universe, eternity, and understand how it all works. It's Boring" (Something to that effect anyway). Kage No Shi (talk) 02:02, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Idleness Does the Siren actually belch when idle for too long, because I haven't heard it happen yet. I am pretty sure that is accurate, although I have not played the Siren as much as the Psycho. All quotes related to a certain trigger are generated randomly so you would not know until given enough trials. 07:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Pre-sequel Something interesting, playing Pre-sequel, entered Moxxi's bar and found a wall of posters, amongst which is one wanted poster for Maya hidden amongst them, though the name and bounty reward is still visible, as is another wanted posters "Wanted" section though whose it is is unknown as the picture and rest of the info is hidden, however it looks like one for someone from BL1. Thought this was a bit weird seeing as the events told in Pre-sequel are set before BL2, yet Hyperion has a wanted poster out for Maya.Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 10:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) More quotes From my recent playthrough, I've heard some quotes I don't see listed here. However, since my memory isn't very reliable, it would be better if someone else checked them before adding to the page. The quotes as I remember them are: * "I don't need ammo anyway!" - when out of ammo; * "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing!" - at the dwarven puzzle; * "That's a load of bull, I'm good at picking things up!" - during the Crit quest (after Tiny Tina says that all of the player character's fingers break); And I'm fairly sure I heard her scream (in panic?) when I jumped high in a vehicle. --kiadony --If you're lonely you can talk to me-- 15:33, November 19, 2016 (UTC)